De gira
by Chibi Thensi
Summary: Shuichi ha hecho digamos... una pequeña trastada y K se lo va ha hacer pagar ¿cumplira Yuki el castigo con el? [Parejas: Todos x Todos! Aunque mi pasion siempre sera un K x Hiro muajajaja]
1. Chapter 1

**"De gira" **

**By Irene Sánchez Macías, **

**con ayuda de mis amigas Chibi-neko-chan y Chibi-inu-chan**

(N/A: ne ne somo originales a que si? xD)

_**Glosario**_

_· Onegai – Por favor_

_· Baka – Insulto _

_· Koibito (koi) – Amante_

_·__(N/A) – Notas de la autora_

_· Cursiva Pensamientos de los personajes_

_La serie Gravitation, junto con sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, pertenecen a Maki Murakami, yo sólo pongo el argumento_

_Advierto que esto es un Shonen ai, es decir una relación hombre x hombre, al que le desagrade este tipo de cosas le ruego que no siga leyendo._

**Capítulo 1**

_**¿**Cómo me he metido yo en esta situación?_ se pregunto sarcástico el rubio, delante suya un cantante de pelo rosado le miraba suplicante

-Vaaaaaaaaa Yukiiiiii vamos a subir a unaaaaa- su cara amenazaba con soltar un berrinche

-No, no se como conseguiste convencerme para venir aquí, pero de subir a una barca nada- El rubio estaba convencido

-Jooooo Yukiiiii ¿por qué no?- Volvió a mirarle con aquellos ojos violetas, suplicantes...

-Esta bien pero sólo 1 min.- Acabó cediendo( N/A¿Y quién no, )

-YUKI- Shuichi lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción -

Baka para o me vuelvo a casa- Dicho esto lo miró con ojos penetrantes, Shu-chan se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y se mordió la lengua

-_ no debería haber aceptado venir_

······ **FLASHBACK** ······

En la casa el silencio sólo era quebrado por el incesante teclear de un rubio de ojos dorados y gatunos, Yuki Eiri el autor de novelas románticas de renombrado éxito trabajaba en su última novela. De repente un grito, un portazo y unos pasos que más bien parecían pisadas de caballos amenazaban en acabar con la inspiración del escritor.

-TADAIMA YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII-El rubio se vio tumbado en el suelo con una bolita rosa abrazando cuello gritándole cosas sin sentido de las que sólo se entendían algunas palabras como "contigo" y "matar". Una venita apareció en la frente del escritor, su paciencia se agotaba.

-Shuichi quítate de encima ¡ya!- Shuichi parpadeo sorprendido

-¿eh? etto... claro, sí jeje- Se levantó dándose un golpecito en la cabeza mientras se mordía la lengua, pero al levantarse se dio contra la mesa de su koi

- ¬¬ -Mientras Shu se sobaba el lugar del golpe Yuki levantó la silla y volvió a sumergirse en su novela.

-Etto... Yuki... yo... -Shuichi titubeaba algunas palabras y mientras la vena del rubio había vuelto a aparecer en su frente y se hinchaba por momentos.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el rubio intentando calmarse

-Yo… etto…- Yuki ya no pudo más y estalló

-¿QUÉÉÉ?-Shuichi cayó de repente. Yuki sé maldeció por ser tan brusco y abrazo a Shuichi- Shhh venga Shu tranquilo, siento haberte gritado- Shu se relajó, Yuki jamás le decía esas cosas. Yuki se dio cuenta de que Shu ya no estaba tenso y le preguntó con una voz más dulce de lo normal - Shu-chan ¿qué es lo que... ¿Shu-chan?-dijo con una voz más seca que antes.

-¿Sí?- Shuichi miró a Yuki no entendía porque había parado de repente

-¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?- Dijo Yuki mirando a Shu de una manera interrogante, pero a la vez amenazante

-Etto... yo... jeje es que mientras ensayábamos la nueva canción digamos que le di sin querer a los altavoces que a su vez le dieron al sintetizador y todos lo cables saltaron por los aires y bueno pues... ejem... K me demostró que no estaba muy alegre a su manera ( N/A: Ya se lo imaginan ¿ne? )y no tengo que volver hasta mañana que esté todo arreglado jeje- Yuki le miro con una mueca extraña

- ¬¬ Baka, está bien, pero a mi no me molestes que tengo trabajo

- Yuki se giró, pero antes de poder hacer algo mas escuchó una especie de puchero a su espalda; se volvió rápidamente, allí estaba Shu intentando reprimir sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir como cataratas

-¿Y ahora qué pasa!- Shuichi lo miró lloriqueando y grito

– YO QUERÍA PASAR EL DÍA CONTIGO

- Ah no eso si que no, ni hablar

-Pe-pero Yukiiiii

-No

-Onegaiiiii- Shu puso esos ojitos con los que hasta el más insensible cedía

-Me arrepentiré de esto..- Yuki cogió aire y suspiró – Está bien de todas formas no iba poder trabajar...

······ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK** ······

Ya estaban montados en la barca con Suichi dando botes de felicidad, mientras Yuki remaba con una sonrisa imperceptible en su cara -Si no paras te vas a caer por la borda

-¿Y tú me rescatarías?

-No

-Yuki que malooooo Yuki dejó de remar y se acercó peligrosamente al pelirrosa

- ¿ De verdad crees que te dejaría ahogarte así sin más?- Shu estaba totalmente emocionado

- Yukiiiii-

-Antes tendrías que suplicarme por tu vida- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad ( N/A: ne ne tan sólo está siendo malo con Shu un poquito U.U )

-Pues me tiro- Hizo ademán de tirarse al agua, y Yuki aunque no lo demostró se asustó un poco

-Shu deja de hacer el baka que te vas a caer

-Da igual si tu no me quieres

- En los ojos de Shu apareció un tono malvado que Yuki no captó, ahora el rubio tendría que decir que si se tiraría por que sino...

-Shu hazme el favor de alejarte del borde de la barca que ya sé esta moviendo demasiado y como no pares caeremos al agua los dos

-Ahora si que me tiro lo único que te preocupa es que tu no te mojes

-Shu vuelve aquí- Pero Shuichi ya se estaba tirando, claro que el rubio no se quedó quieto, intento agarrarlo, pero cayó al agua junto con él.

–¡Shuichi!- Un rubio de ojos dorados un tanto histérico buscaba a voces a su koi en el agua, de repente notó una bolita rosa agarrada a su pierna–Suichi deja mi pierna y sube o te vas a quedar sin aire- Pero Shu no sabía nadar ( N/A: Qué mala soy )

- Yukiii ayúdameeee- Yuki hundió la cabeza y abrazo a Shu que temblaba de frío y de miedo

-Shuichi, ya está, sube a la barca y vamonos a casa- dijo Yuki a la vez que ayudaba a Shu a subir a esta. Una vez los dos subidos regresaron al embarcadero, se montaron en el auto de Yuki y regresaron a casa.

·························································································································································

Un rubio de ojos azules y aspecto americano avanzaba por la calle con aspecto decidido y quizás demasiado despistado, lo cual no era normal en él. Vestía una camisa de seda roja, sobre ella una corbata beige y unos pantalones de cuero negro algo ceñidos, junto con su mágnum, se veía realmente sexy. Desde que se separó de su esposa K se había sentido un poco solo, pero una persona había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa. Se alegró por primera vez en el día de que Shuichi hubiese roto el equipo, aunque ya le haría pagar el destrozo.

Llamó a la puerta y oyó unos pasos que se acercaban presurosos, sonrió, tenía pensado darle una sorpresa a su koi con aquella vestimenta.

-Hola- Dijo una voz sensual que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al mirar a dicha persona se quedó sin habla, el pelirrojo que tenía ante sí estaba verdaderamente espectacular: llevaba una camisa de seda blanca abierta, en su cuello un collar de cuero, al igual que su pantalón, que era muchísimo más ceñido que el del rubio.

-Vaya parece que te he impresionado- Con una sonrisa juguetona Hiro se acerco al rubio y le dijo- ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, si claro... - No podía apartar la vista del chico que tenía ante él, estaba deslumbrante. Intentó relajarse y le dedicó una última mirada lujuriosa.

-Vamos entonces-El rubio asintió y haciendo una reverencia le dejó paso.

Se encontraban en un parque cercano con un precioso lago con barcas, Hiro y K paseaban tranquilamente cuando de repente oyeron un nombre demasiado conocido, miraron al lago y allí estaban Yuki y Shuichi intentando subir a la barca de la que supuestamente se habrían caído. Hiro miró a K con extrañeza a lo que este se encogió de hombros

-No quiero tener nada que ver con ese baka, que se las apañe con Yuki

-Vaya aún estas enfadado

-¡Cómo para no estarlo, ha roto todo el equipo!

-Vamos anda, vayamos a comer algo

El rubio asintió, deslizo sus manos hasta las caderas de Hiro y lo atrajo hacia sí – quizás tú puedas quitarme este mal humor- Un tono en la voz del rubio no dejó demasiado a la imaginación

-Quizás...

·························································································································································

Yuki aparcó su auto enfrente de su casa, miró al asiento del copiloto, allí echo un ovillo temblando de frío estaba Shuichi que murmuraba su nombre en sueños. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Yuki cogió a Shuichi con suma delicadeza y apoyándole la cabeza contra su pecho, abrió la puerta con bastante dificultad, pero consiguió no despertar a Shu. Lo llevó hasta la habitación que ambos compartían y lo depositó sobre la cama, se volvió y rebusco en el armario buscando el pijama de Shu. Dio un respingo cuando una voz dijo

-Yuki el pijama no esta ahí- El aludido se volvió

-Shu... ¿Te he despertado?

- ¿NANI?-Shuichi lo miró con los ojos abiertos y brillantes- Yuki se volvió dulceeeee-Esbozó una enorme sonrisa malvada

La vena en la frente del rubio escritor volvió a hacerse visible y cogiendo a un Shu todavía empapado lo llevó a la entrada lo tiró a la calle

-Yukiiiiii me resfriaré- Los ojos de Shuichi se tornaron llorosos amenazando con un berrinche

-Haber pensado eso antes

-Buaaaaaaaa Yukiiiii eres malooooooo- Suichi salió corriendo en dirección a casa de un pelirrojo que ya estaba acostumbrado

Yuki entró en casa y fue a cambiarse la ropa aún mojada para poder escribir algo antes de dormir

·························································································································································

Hiro y K estaban tumbados en el sofá, el pelirrojo estaba recostado en el pecho del rubio, el cual lo tenia sujeto por la cintura mientras le daba unas suaves caricias en los brazos. Veían una película que echaban en la tele, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo

-Voy a por algo de comer

Hiro se levantó separándose del rubio que se le quedo mirando mientras salía del salón; el pelirrojo llevaba ahora una camiseta suelta y unos jeans desabrochados, decididamente al pelirrojo cualquier cosa le sentaba bien. El rubio también se había puesto cómodo, se había quitado la corbata y la camisa la llevaba desabrochada. Escuchó como Hiro buscaba algo en la cocina, por su cabeza pasaron varias imágenes todas ellas se podrían catalogar como XXX

··················································································

**Conversación**

··················································································

**Irene: Maka dime algo que pueda comer Hiro mientras ve una película con K, no valen palomitas que te conozco ¬¬**

**Maka¿Filipinos?**

**Irene: Makaaaaa que eso no sirve no seas mala**

**Maka: Vaaaale perdona¿qué tal unos doritos?**

**Irene: Sii eso puede servir**

**Maka: Uyyyyyy que cara de pervertida tienes**

**Irene: Muajajajajajajajaja**

**Maka: ¬¬ **

**Irene: jeje tranquila no voy a hacer nada malo ( si si )**

··················································································

**Fin de la conversación **

··················································································

Hiro apareció con una bolsa de doritos y se volvió a sentar al lado del rubio, quien lo estrechó entre sus brazos metió la mano en la bolsa. Hiro se terminó el paquete, pero todos los dedos se le quedaron pringados y comenzó a lamerlos distraídamente. El rubio americano se quedó paralizado, allí estaba Hiro lamiéndose los dedos sin darse cuenta de lo provocativo que estaba siendo. Ya no aguantó más y antes de que Hiro volviera a meterse los dedos en la boca le cogió la mano y empezó a lamerla, el pelirrojo se sobresaltó al notar la lengua del rubio en sus dedos, sus mejillas se encendieron.

K lo miró intensamente lo recostó sobre el sofá, iba a besarlo cuando

-Hiroooooooooooooooooo- Una voz demasiado conocida irrumpió en el apartamento dejando a los dos koi paralizados

-Ho-hola Shuichi ¿qué haces aquí?- Hiro se incorporó rápidamente dejando a un K malhumorado

-¡Hiro¡K! Vo-vosotros- Shuichi estaba completamente pálido, miró ha Hiro asustado y salió corriendo por la puerta de la misma manera que había entrado

De repente el móvil de K sonó, el rubio puso los ojos en blanco y rebuscó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones en su busca

- ¿Moshi moshi? Ahh Tohma, sí ahora voy, de acuerdo, adiós- k colgó el teléfono y miró a Hiro y se acercó

-Terminaremos esto en otro momento, tengo que ir ha hablar con Tohma- El pelirrojo suspiró, y en un rápido movimiento cogió la pistola de K y le apuntó a la cabeza

-Más te vale- Y le dio un beso en los labios

El americano sonrió y agarró a Hiro por la cintura devolviéndole el beso, después de esto se volvió, le dedicó una ultima mirada y se marchó

·························································································································································

Shuichi corría a toda velocidad de vuelta al piso de Yuki, en esos momentos no se acordaba de que Yuki lo había echado, lo único que le pasaba por su mente era Hiro tumbado en el sofá y K sobre él

-¡Buaaaaaa Hiroooo porque con K¡Si es el que siempre quiere matarme!

Shuichi llegó a la puerta del piso del escritor aun llorando, y justo cuando iba a entrar derrumbando la puerta de un golpe ya que no tenía la llave ( N/A: Ay que ver mira que olvidársele la llave xD ) apareció Yuki completamente vestido dispuesto a buscar a Shu

-¿Shuchi¿Note habías marchado?-Yuki estaba completamente confundido acababa de mirar hace un momento después de arrepentirse de haber echado al chico completamente empapado a la calle

-¡Buaaa Yukiiiiiii fui a casa deHiro y me lo encontre con K!-Shuichi se lanzó a sus brazos

-¿Tu amigo y ese manager loco?-Reprimió una risa

-¿Yuki¿ Ya no estas enfadado?- Shu había dejado su berrinche a un lado para mirarlo con ojos de admiración

-Eso creía hasta que te he vuelto a ver- El rubio sonrió al ver el enfado del pelirrosa- Anda entra dentro

-Yukiiii - Shuichi hizo ademán de tirarse en cima de Yuki pero al verle la cara de enojo se paró y entro dentro

············································ **Por la mañana en NG**··········································································

Un Suguru totalmente enfadado estaba a punto de irse cuando una mágnum apuntó a su cabeza

-Big news!-Suguru volvió a su teclado amenazado por K

Shuchi entró en la sala justo a tiempo para recibir la noticia, Sugur Hiro y K estaban esperándole

-¿Eh¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¡Nos vamos de gira por 3 meses!-K sonrió al ver la cara de Shuchi, Hiro y Suguru parecían indiferentes

-¿Nani¿3 meses¡No puedo ir 3 meses que pasará con Yukiiiii!

--Irás, ya que gracias a ti nos hemos quedado sin equipo así que no tendrás ninguna queja no?

-Yo-yo etto... no-El arma de rubio apuntaba a su cabeza

-Demo...¿podría ir Yuki?

-mmm de acuerdo, ya que también viene Ryuichi

¿Nani?- todos miraron a K, de repente Ryu salió de detrás de Kumaguro, en el que nadie había reparado

-¡Nos vamos de gira con Shu-chan! Na no daaa- Tirándose encima del pelirrosa y aplastándolo

-No sé si Yuki va a querer venir...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

·························································································································································

_**Bueno aquí estoy con mi primer fic! Espero que les haya gustado, y no lo siento no podía meter lemon en el primer capítulo! **_

**_Dejen Rewies! Y para críticas, comentarios, amenazas, sugerencias y demás escríbanme a mi e-mail_**


	2. Chapter 2

**"De gira" By Irene Sánchez Macías, **

**con ayuda de mis amigas Chibi-neko y Chibi-inu**

**_Glosario_ **

_· Demo- Pero_

_· Ite - Expresión de dolor_

_· Nani- Qué_

_· Ie- No_

_· Onegai – Por favor_

_· Baka – Insulto _

_· Koibito (koi) – Amante_

_· (N/A) – Notas de la autora_

_· Cursiva Pensamientos de los personajes_

_La serie Gravitation, junto con sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, pertenecen a Maki Murakami, yo sólo pongo el argumento_

_Advierto que esto es un Shonen ai, es decir una relación hombre x hombre, al que le desagrade este tipo de cosas le ruego que no siga leyendo._

**Capítulo 2**

Shuichi estaba frente a la puerta del estudio del escritor, aún no se había atrevido a decirle lo de la gira por miedo a su reacción, suspiró, cogió aire y entró.

Yuki estaba concentrado en su trabajo, era domingo y Shuichi no tenía que trabajar pero sin embargo aún no lo había molestado. Sabía perfectamente que Shuichi sólo estaba así por dos cosas: 1. Cuando había hecho algo malo y temía decírselo, y 2. Cuando quería pedirle algo. El rubio se paró a pensar, hacía ya tres días que Suichi estaba así, si ese baka hubiera hecho algo malo no aguantaría tanto sin contárselo, por tanto solo quedaba que quisiera pedirle algo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara pues no le va a salir nada baratito lo que quiera pedirme ( N/A: Uyyy se imaginan lo que va a pedirle a cambio? Que mala soy )

La cabecita temerosa de Shuichi apareció tras la puerta, y al ver al rubio tan relajado y con cara de pervertido se disipó todo el miedo anterior en él y se le tiró encima pensando que conseguiría convencerlo

-YUKIIIIIIIII - El grito de Shuichi sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos, pero Yuki fue más rápido que Shuichi y se apartó, quedando Shuichi tumbado en el suelo

-Ite Yukiiiiiiiiiiii ¿por qué has hecho eso?- Shuichi lo miró con un puchero

-Tan solo me defendí para no quedar aplastado baka

- Yuki malo yo no soy baka

-Nooo claro

-Yukiiiiii

-¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme?-Shuichi lo miró atónito

-¿Nani¿Cómo sabes que quería pedirte algo?

-Je no era muy difícil de adivinar- Yuki esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica

-Errr sí bueno etto... yo...

-¿Qué?

-Pues verás K nos ha dicho que nos vamos de gira durante 3 meses y bueno etto.. yo me preguntaba si... - El rubio abrió los ojos No, dios que no me diga que quiere que me vaya de gira con él, no por favor eso sí que no

Yuki iba a decir algo cuando un estruendo irrumpió en la casa

-YUKIIIIIII ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A IRTE DE GIRA CON MY HONEY RYUICHI Y NO DECIRME NADAAAAAAAAA?

Un muy ofuscado Tatsuha apareció en el estudio del escritor con un doble salto mortal que ni un atleta de elite lo hubiera superado

-¿Tatsuha que haces aquí¿ Y que es eso de que YO me voy de gira? El único aquí que se va de gira es Shuichi a mi no me metas en eso – Yuki dijo esto entre enfadado y divertido al ver la cara de Shuichi, que estaba totalmente llorosa

-Yukiiii ¿entonces no vas a venir conmigo?- Puchero

-Ie

-Demo Yukiiiiiiiii

-He dicho que no además, ese amigo tuyo del conejo rosa va a ir también, por lo que Tatsuha no va a perdérselo, y con un baka tengo suficiente, no me puedo imaginar el panorama con tres bakas juntos- Yuki había dicho esto más por ver la cara de Shu-chan que por otra cosa, pues bien sabía él que como Shuichi le mirase con sus ojitos amatistas no podría resistirse

-Demo Yukiii yo quería que tú viniesessss – Aquellos ojitos, Yuki suspiró no podía negarle nada a Shuichi, además si iba ese maldito Ryuichi Sakuma no podría perderle de vista, no fuese a ser que intentara al con SU Shu-chan, además seguro que su hermano iría también por lo que menos aún lo iba a dejar ir solo; aunque al ir su hermano con ellos cabía la posibilidad de que ese estúpido Sakuma-san dejase en paz a Shuichi ( N/A: Que conste que no tengo nada en contra de Ryu-chan, el pobre con lo que yo lo quiero, pero es que es Yuki quien lo piensa ) Sí quizás mi hermano pueda hacer algo útil que no sea babear el televisor

Shuichi le sonrió al rubio de manera desafiante y añadió

-De acuerdo si tú no quieres venir me llevare a Tatsu-chan, seguro que él si quiere venir- Al oír esto Yuki se congelo y a Tatsuha se le iluminó la mirada, por fin podría estar con su honey Ryuichi, y además con Shu-chan

-Cuñadín debes estar seguro de que yo te cuidaré, ya que mi hermano no quiere- En los ojos de Tatsuha había una mirada cómplice que le dedicó a Shuichi – Ahora voy a hacer las maletas pero estate seguro que si Yuki no quiere ir él se lo pierde- Y nada más acabar la frase Tatsuha salió por la puerta corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando a un Shuichi con mueca de superioridad, y a un desconcertado Yuki que recobró su frialdad habitual y se acercó a Shuichi

-No pensarás de verdad llevarte a Tatsuha ¿no?

-¿por qué no? Si tu no quieres venir...

-Tal vez quiera ir demo, tendrás que convencerme- Shuichi se giró y sonrió pícaramente

-¿Y cómo debiera convencerte?- Yuki sonrió y acercándose a él lo cogió por la cintura y acercó sus labios a los suyos hasta rozarlos

-Es terriblemente fácil- Y presionó sus labios contra los de Shuichi haciendo que éste abriese la boca, para dejar paso a su lengua que empezó a recorrer todos los huecos de ésta y a juguetear con la lengua de Shu-chan. Shuichi le echó los brazos al cuello y profundizó el beso, Yuki lo tumbó sobre la mesa, apartando su laptop todavía encendida.

-Yuki tu laptop sigue encendida podría romghsdghd- Yuki atrapó sus labios y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa dándole suaves caricias que hicieron gemir a Shu de placer

-Ahhhh… mmm… Yu-ki

Yuki atrapó sus labios para después pasar a su cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos que hacían retorcerse de placer a Shuichi, quien desesperadamente empezó a quitarle la camisa a su rubio koi y a darle suaves caricias que se fueron haciendo más intensas a medida que Yuki se acercaba al borde de sus shorts con su lengua, lamiendo, besando y haciendo soltar a Shu esos gemidos tan deliciosos, que sabía sólo podía escuchar él.

Yuki comenzó a quitar los shorts de Shuichi, dejándolo tan solo con unos boxer, bajo los que se notaba una considerable erección; volviendo a subir hasta quedar a la altura de su cara pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo a la vez que lo hacía besó los labios de Shu con fuerza dejándolos completamente rojos. Bajó de nuevo torturando a Shuichi hasta llegar a sus boxer que quitó de un tirón.

Dio unos leves soplidos en la punta de la erección de Shu-chan, tenía pensado torturarle un buen rato, dio unas suaves caricias con las que Shu se retorció de dolor para pasar a darle besos igual de dolorosos para Shu

-KYAAAAA YUKIIIII HAZLO YAAAA- Le estaba costando contenerse no podía negarle nada a su dulce koi. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos violetas de Shuichi que lo miraban con un deje de súplica, a esto no podrí a resistirse. Cogió la erección de Shuichi y se la metió completamente en la boca con un gesto rápido y placentero.

-MMMMMMMMM AHHHHH

La respiración de Yuki se estaba volviendo más pesada, y es que Shuichi lo estaba excitando demasiado. Comenzó a meter y sacar la erección de Shuichi de su boca con un ritmo que aceleraba por momentos.

- Ahhh... Yu-ki... ya no…ya no aguanta…mm

- Lo sé Shuichi

Yuki aumentó la velocidad, y el pelirrosa no pudo aguantar más y se derramó dentro de la boca del rubio que intentó tragarse todo el líquido; se incorporó hasta quedar a la altura de Shu-chan y le dio un beso dulce y a la vez apasionado.

-Bien Shu-chan tú te has divertido, ahora me toca a mi-Yuki le miró con una sonrisa pícara muy inusual en él, y comenzó de nuevo con las caricias a la vez que se quitaba sus pantalones, hasta quedar completamente desnudo (N/A: Sin ropa interior jujuju )

Al poco rato Shuichi volvía a tener una palpitante erección, Yuki metió los dedos en la boca de Suichi para prepararlos para la penetración, a la vez que las caricias se hacían más intensas y desesperadas

Yuki sacó los dedos de la boca de Shu-chan, e introdujo uno de ellos en la entrada de éste, que gritó de dolor, a la vez que de placer.

-Ahhh Yuki onegaiii

-Vamos Shuichi no querrás que te haga daño ¿no?

Shuichi no pudo contestar, en un movimiento rápido sacó el dedo de Yuki de su interior, tumbó a Yuki sobre la cama y viendo la erección del rubio apoyó las piernas a ambos lados de éste agarrando fuertemente sus caderas y poco a poco fue bajando sobre su erección.

-Ahhh Shu-Shuichi… te vas a hacer daño MMMMMM

Shuichi tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro, cuando se relajó comenzó a bajar y subir primero lentamente y luego más rápido, dejando escapar de su boca unos gemidos placenteros, que se acompasaban con los que se escapaban de la boca de Yuki

El rubio cogió la erección de Shuichi y comenzó a masajearla haciendo que Shu aumentara el ritmo con el que se movía y gimiese aún más fuerte, el rubio poco podría aguantar más, al igual que su koi, así que cogiendo las caderas de Shuichi y haciéndolo bajar y subir más rápido que antes

-Ahhhhhhhhh Yuki no pares ahoraaaaaa

Yuki no pudo aguantar más al ver la cara de excitación de Shuichi, y se vino dentro de él, seguido de éste, que al sentir el líquido del escritor en su interior no aguantó más. Yuki se incorporó un poco saliendo de Shuichi sin hacerle daño, cosa que éste aprovechó para recostarse sobre su pecho agotado, el escritor lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo más hacia sí.

Suichi solo pudo murmurar unas palabras que significaban mucho para el rubio antes en los brazos de Morfeo

-Ai shiteru

Cuando Shuichi cerró los ojos Yuki le dedicó una mirada tierna y tumbándose en la cama pero sin dejar de abrazar al pelirrosa dijo lo que nunca sería capaz de decirle a Shu

-Yo también mi baka- Una sonrisa que pasó desapercibida para el adormilado rubio se dibujó en la cara de Shuichi

·························································**Por la mañana en NG**···························································

Shuichi corría hacia el estudio 2 donde ensayaban y donde habían quedado el día anterior en llegar temprano para aclarar los detalles de la gira, por la cabeza del pelirrosa aparecieron unas imágenes de un rubio americano enfadado con una mágnum apuntando a su cabeza, que instantes después parecía que hubiese explotado como un volcán. Abrió la puerta y saludó a todos con su saludo habitual

-LALIHOOOOOOOO

-Shuichi se supone que deberías haber llegado antes K está enfadadísimo, lo hemos mandado a la cafetería para que se relajase y no arremetiese contra esa peluca rosa de ahí-Suguru parecía asustado al recordar lo que había pasado

- o.o

-Tranquilo Hiro está con él seguro que logra calmarlo

-¿Hi-Hiro?- Un tic apareció en el ojo de Shuichi al recordar la escena que vivió en casa de Hiro

-Sí¿pasa algo?

- Err... etto... no-El pelirrosa parecía pensativo y susurró algo inteligible para Suguru-Eso espero

-HELLO FOLKS!

-Vaya Hiro parece que lograste calmarlo ¬¬ - Suguru miró a Hiro desconfiado, la verdad es que sospechaba que algo había entre ellos, aunque pensándolo bien era raro el que no lo hacía, puesto que el rubio americano hacía cuanto él quería.

-So da

-Me alegro ahora vamos a... - No terminó la frase, porque K apuntó a Shuichi ( N/A: Al verdadero no a la peluca ne? )

-Kyaaaaa déjame en paz yo no hice nadaaaaa

-¿No? Llegaste 2 horas tarde- El rubio estaba de muy mal humor, el tonito en el que Suguru había dicho ese "lograste calmarlo" no había molestado de sobremanera

-Yo... etto... - Shuichi estaba pálido y no sabía que contestarle a K, y Sakano se había convertido en un torbellino que giraba por toda la sala

-Vamos K para ya ¿ne?- Hiro ponía una carita dulce mientras tiraba del brazo desarmado de su koi, era gracioso ver a Hiro así

-Hiroooooooo- Shuichi estaba completamente emocionado. K bajó el arma, estaba embobado con Hiro; de repente apareció Yuki junto con Tatsuha en la puerta, el primero se les quedó mirando con cara de "¿Donde me he metido yo?", y el segundo tenía una amplia sonrisa

-¡YU... ¡AH!- Shucihi no terminó la frase, ya que de detrás de un Kumaguro escondido en una especie de estantería apareció Ryuichi disfrazado con un traje parecido al que llevaba Tom Cruise en misión imposible, pero más sexy, y cayó sobre Shuichi haciéndolo caer y sin dejarlo respirar

-¡SHU-CHAN NA NO DA!-Tatsuha al ver a SU HONEY RYU-CHAN sobre Shuichi le pasaron unas imágenes triple X por su cabeza, cosa que hizo que un fino hilo de sangre apareciese en su nariz

-¡Niagggg Sakuma-san quítate de encima onegai, no puedo respirar!-Ryuichi abrió los ojos y se apartó de Shuichi poniendo carita de angelito

-Gomen Shu-chan es que estaba ahí dormidito y escuché tu voz ¡Kumaguro quiere jugar con Shu-chan!

-Esto... Sakuma-san es que ahora K nos tenía que hablar sobre la gira ¿no lo recuerdas?

-¡Es verdad na no da! Kumaguro no se acordaba, por cierto Shu-chan ¿quien es ese de ahí?- Esto ultimo lo dijo mordiendo la oreja de Kumaguro y poniendo una carita dulce de incomprensión mientras señalaba a un Tatsuha todavía en trance

-¿Ugh¿Quién¡Ahhhhh!Es el hermano monje de Yuki, que se viene de gira con nosotros ¡SI K-SAN QUIERE POR SUPUESTO! – K puso una cara de satisfacción ante la reacción de Shuichi

-Of curse! Siempre que no moleste a los cantantes- Tatsuha reaccionó al oír a k hablar de él, justo a tiempo para ver como Ryuichi caía con cara de felicidad sobre él respondiéndole a K

-Neee K-chan Tatsu-chan se portará bien ¿Verdad Tat-chan?-Ryuichi lo miraba con carita demandante, que no tenía nada que ver con la lujuriosa que había puesto anteriormente estudiándolo para luego tirarse encima de él ( N/A: Y quien no se tiraría si viese en ese estado a Tatsu-chan? )Definitivamente le había gustado ese Tatsuha, es más le había cautivado

-Tat-¿Tat-chan?-Tatsuha sentía pequeños espasmos nerviosos mientras susurraba su propio nombre

-Sakuma-san creo que deberías dejar a Tatsuha- Shuichi miraba a su cuñado con cara preocupada

-¿nani¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa¡Gomen nasai Tat-chan¿Te hice daño?-Ryu parecía realmente preocupado, y es que había decidido que Tatsuha sería sólo para él, además parecía que ya tenía casi todo el trabajo hecho ya que para Tatsuha él era un dios

-¡Que vaaaaaa si no me has hecho daño!

-¿Honto ni?

-Honto ni

-¿Honto honto ni?

-Honto honto ni

-¡Wuaaaaaaaaa Tat-chan!

Yuki interrumpió la conversación, ya que su paciencia se agotaba, y no quedaba de más decir que odiaba que ese estúpido del conejo rosa se tirase así sobre SU Shu-chan

-Bueno pues si tienes cosas que hacer yo me vuelvo a casa, vete andando después

-¿nani? Yukiiiiiiii- Shuichi comenzó a hacer un puchero

-Excuse me Mr.Yuki demo lo que tenemos que tratar puede interesarle, ya que es el programa de la gira en la que seguro nos va a acompañar así que... – Yuki lo pensó un momento y mirando la carita suplicante de Shuichi accedió a quedarse un rato

-Yukiiii - Shuichi se iba a tirar sobre él cuando una frase cortante de su parte le hizo pararse en seco

-Para ya baka o me largo – Shuichi infló los mofletes y se cruzó de brazos con una carita de enfado sumamente encantadora

-Well, siéntense todos por favor, tú también Tatsuha y Ryuichi no trates de escapar ¬¬ - Ryuichi se paró en seco al ver que había sido descubierto

-¿Ein? Ah claro, vamos Ryu-chan ( N/A: Uyyyy ¿y esas confianzas? juju )

Todos se sentaron en la mesa dejando a K en la cabecera de la misma, todos menos Sakano que con unos nervios que no venían a cuento empezó a dar vueltas por la sala en forma de torbellino, K comenzó con su charla ignorándole

-Bien, Noriko y Tohma vendrán después para aclarar algunas cosas sobre las habitaciones no vaya a ser que se juntes pervertidos con personas demasiado inocentes ¬¬ - Miró a Tatsuha quien lo ignoró completamente sin darse por aludido y siguió conversando con Ryuichi, después vio la cara de Shuichi – Siii Suichi, iras con Yuki – El pelirrosa sonrió feliz y se agarró con fuerza al brazo del rubio, quien increíblemente no se apartó

-Pues bien la ruta de la gira será la siguiente- Sacando una atril con una ruta dibujada en un mapa de Japón de dios sabe donde comenzó a explicar- Primero iremos a Yokohama, a Nagoya y a Osaka, pasando por Kyoto y Kobe, estaremos unas semanas en la Is. Shikoku y por último volveremos a dar el concierto de cierre aquí en Tokio

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa ¿a la Isla Shikoku¿A la playa?- De un salto Shuichi plantó una pierna encima de la mesa y con ojitos brillantes de ilusión miró a K

-Of curse! Pero tu no irás, tienes que concentrarte en los conciertos y no quiero que huyas por mar, aunque si lo hicieses no serviría de nada- Puso cara de superioridad

-¿NANI!

-Any problem? . Se adelantó de la misma manera que Shuichi encarándolo y sacando su mágnum para después apuntarle a la cabeza, lo cual hizo que Shuichi temiese por su vida y aunque no tenía ni idea de inglés decidió no llevarle la contraria a K si quería seguir viviendo y negó con la cabeza sin saber a que pregunta estaba respondiendo. De repente la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Noriko y Tohma los dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que saludando a todos se sentaron en la mesa

-Bien vamos a ver lo de las habitaciones ( N/A: Ya sé que este tema es un poco tonto, pero más adelante me servirá así que... )

-¡Ryu-chan quiere compartir la habitación con Tatshu-chan!- Al oír esto Tatsuha se quedó shockeado, pero este estado no le duró mucho ya que esperaba ansioso la respuesta de K y Tohma, que ahora estaba más al mando. K miró a Tohma que encogiéndose de hombros asintió con la cabeza

-Esta bien, pero TÚ – Señaló a Tatsuha – No hagas nada raro o lo lamentaras – Esto último lo dijo acariciando su arma

-¿Yo? Si yo soy muy bueno

-¡Que bien Kuma-chan¡Dormiremos con Tatsu-chan! – Ryuichi se tiró encima de Tatsuha y lo hizo caer hacia atrás – ¡Ya verás lo bien que lo pasamos!

Si si, eso no lo dudes Por la mente de Tatsuha pasaron nuevamente imágenes catalogadas como no aptas para menores que le dieron un tono pervertido en la mirada

-Me largo, y Shuichi se viene conmigo, ya que creo que no habrá problema en nuestra habitación ¿no?- Echó una mirada asesina a todos los presentes y viendo que ninguno objetaba nada, tampoco esperaba que lo hicieran, cogió a Shuichi de la ropa y lo arrastro tras de sí llevándolo al auto y metiéndolo dentro para luego entrar él y marcharse en dirección al piso que ambos compartían. K alzó una ceja y suspirando comenzó a hablar pensaba aprovechar bien el momento para dejar claro quien sería su compañero de habitación, esbozó una sonrisa y continuó hablando

-Bueno yo tenía un reparto ya prepara que espero satisfazga a todos los presentes, sería el siguiente: Noriko y Sakano- estos sonrieron, se llevaban muy bien así que no les importaba - Tohma y Suguru, espero que no haya problemas, ya que os puse así por que al ser primos supuse que no os importaría – Esta aclaración la hizo al ver la cara de Suguru, que al oír el nombre del que sería su compañero de habitación se había asustado

-Por supuesto que no ¿ verdad Suguru? . Tohma sonrió de manera dulce a su primo

-E-esto no, claro que no – Suguru sonrió – Estaré encantado

-Great! Esto me dejaría a mí con Hiroshi, siempre que este no tenga inconveniente- miró a Hiro sonriéndole

- ¡Claro que no! No me importa siempre y cuando no me mates con tu mágnum en sueños – Esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica que se le contagió a K

-Lo intentaré. Con esto aclarado hemos terminado por hoy, así que pueden irse a casa a descansar para el viaje de mañana. Goodbye!

**·**·······························································**Más tarde... **····································································

Tohma, Noriko y Sakano ya se habían marchado, y Tatsuha estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando un conejito rasa de felpa apareció ante sí

-¡Tatsu-chan! Kumaguro quiere que te vengas a dormir a casa ¿sí? – Ryuichi puso una de sus caritas más dulces

-¡Claro!- Tatsuha estaba que no cabía de felicidad

-¡Vamos! – Ryuichi cogió de la mano a Tatsuha y salió corriendo arrastrando al moreno, que iba encantado. K, Hiro y Suguru se miraron y movieron la cabeza en sentido negativo

-Bueno yo me voy ya – Suguru salió por la puerta rápidamente, no se encontraba con ánimos de seguir hablando con K e Hiro¿Por qué todos tenían pareja menos él¿Por qué su amor nunca sería correspondido? Avanzó por el pasillo con sus ojos sumidos en lagrimas que luchaban por salir cuando de repente una suave voz demasiado conocida para él le llamó, giró sobre sus talones y allí estaba Tohma con una sonrisa dulce habitual en su cara, pero esta vez tenía un tono diferente Oh no, no ¿Por qué precisamente ahora es cuando me lo encuentro?

-¿Tohma¿Qué haces aún aquí?

-Ya me iba, pero te vi muy raro antes¿Té pasa algo?- Tohma tenía una expresión realmente preocupada

-No, no es solo que... - No podía continuar, no podía decirle que se encontraba muy solo, que solo deseaba que lo abrazase y besase, que lo amaba desde que lo vio por primera vez, no, no podía decirle todo eso

-¿Es solo que? – Tohma estaba realmente preocupado, no le gustaba ver a su niño así, lo conocía mejor que nadie, y nunca le había visto de esta manera

-Tohma... ¿Es tan difícil amarme?- Suguru necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y Tohma estaba allí con una sonrisa y escuchándole, ya no podía más.

-¿Nani¡Claro que no! Eres un encanto ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?

-Entonces... ¿Por qué¿Por qué nadie me quiere?- Suguru sabía que se estaba comportando de una manera infantil, pero es que ya no podía más, las lagrimas surcaron las mejillas del peliverde haciéndolo temblar y encogerse de hombros rítmicamente

-Su-chan eso no es cierto yo si te quiero – Tohma se acercó y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, apoyándole la cabeza contra su pecho y acariciándole los cabellos verdes y sedosos. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Suguru al notar al rubio abrazándolo, este escalofrío no pasó desapercibido para Tohma

-¡Es que yo no me refiero a ese tipo de amor! – Las lágrimas de Suguru corrían por sus mejillas mojando la camisa del rubio de ojos verdes, quien sentía que su corazón se hacía pedazos al ver a su dulce primo de esa manera

Tohma se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, se acercó mucho a él hasta que su aliento rozó los labios del peliverde, quien dejó de llorar

-¿Y que tipo de amor crees que tengo yo por ti?- Acercándolo más hacia sí juntó los labios con los semi abiertos de Suguru, que al notar al rubio presionando sus labios abrió la boca instintivamente respondiendo al beso, cuando se separaron por falta de aire Suguru se echó a los brazos de Tohma quien lo estrechó mucho contra él. Y así se quedaron. Recostados en la pared, sentados en el frío suelo y abrazados fuertemente.

·····················································**En otra parte de NG**··································································

Un pelirrojo tenía atrapado a un americano, que a pesar de ser más alto que él era incapaz de moverse, no tanto por la presión que ejercía el otro como por el aspecto de este, que estaba con la camisa abierta y una sonrisa malévola en el rostro

Le apuntaba al vientre con una mágnum, pero sin intención de dispararle

··········**FASHBACK**········

K alzó una ceja y miró a su pelirrojo amante, que miraba con una cara de entre confusión y sarcasmo

-¿Nos vamos ya? – El rubio estaba muy cansado, y era normal, aguantar a dos cantantes hiperactivos agotaría a cualquiera

-Mmmmm – Hiro miró a K con un tono pervertido y apasionado en la cara, que no pasó desapercibido para el americano – Me debes una noche de pasión y locura - Esto ultimo lo dijo en la oreja del rubio echando su dulce aliento sobre ella, cosa que puso los pelos de punta a su koi, pero no fue nada comparado con lo tenso ( N/A: Y por que no decirlo, duro jiji ) que se puso al notar las frías manos del guitarrista recorriendo su torso, jugando con el elástico de sus pantalones. Hiro esbozó una sonrisa al ver que había conseguido lo que buscaba, moviendo sus caderas de una manera insinuante, un dedo en los labios, una sonrisa juguetona y una cosita MUY interesante escondida bajo su camisa enganchada a sus pantalones por la parte delantera, que en un rápido movimiento le había birlado al rubito ( N/A: Muajajajajaja Hiro al poder! )

-Espera un poco que recoja mis cosas y nos vamos o. - K tragó de una manera un tanto ruidosa y asintió sin perder detalle de los movimientos que el perverso pelirrojo hacía, que aunque parecían cosa casual no lo eran para nada

·······································································

**CONVERSACIÓN**

·······································································

**Hiro: Oye! Que yo no soy así T.T**

**Irene: Mmmm pues es cierto jeje pero es que… Me lo ponéis a huevo, además seguro que a K no le ha molestado en absoluto a que no?**

**K: Kyaaaaaaaaaa! A mi no me metas en esto!**

**Irene: Si, si que lo irás a negar, además también tengo cositas pensadas para ti (cara pervertida)**

**Hiro: EH! No lo mires con esa cara!**

**Irene: Jujuju Hiro esta celosito? Tranquilo que para ti también tengo miraditas muajajajaja!**

**Hiro y K: ERES UNA PERVERTIDA!**

**Irene: Y os enteráis ahora? XD**

**Hiro y K: -.-"**

**·**······································································

**CONVERSACIÓN**

·······································································

Con una idea pervertida en la cabeza Hiro se acercó hasta una mesita auxiliar que había en el estudio. Allí empezó a meter su guitarra en la funda, pero _casualmente_ se le cayó detrás de la mesa, cosa que hizo que Hiro tuviese que tumbarse sobre la mesa para alcanzarla, quedando de espaldas a K en una postura sumamente sugerente, además, los jeans desgastados y estrechos que llevaba puestos hacían que su silueta se marcara mucho más. Esta actuación de Hiro dejó al americano con la boca abierta y la baba cayéndole por la comisura de esta, sin poder aguantarse, y notando que estaba sumamente caliente K se lanzó sobre Hiro como una fiera hambrienta, agarrándolo por las caderas, pero el pelirrojo no estaba preparado para soportar el peso de su koi de golpe, por lo que estuvo a punto de caer hacia delante, pero en un acto reflejo se echó hacia atrás haciendo caer al rubio y quedando encima de este. La situación estaba demasiado caliente y K no aguantó, en un rápido movimiento dejó a Hiro debajo de él y lo aprisionó dejándolo sin la posibilidad de levantarse, pero sin saber que Hiro tenía un as en la manga que no dudaría en utilizar

-Has hecho que me ponga terriblemente caliente con tus movimientos bad boy, y ahora, lo vas a pagar muy caro

-Eso crees ¿ne? – Una sonrisita por parte del apuesto guitarrista dejó confuso a K, que al instante se recuperó y esbozando el una sonrisa buscó su preciada mágnum, al no encontrarla miró asustado a Hiro, que tenía una expresión triunfante en el rostro

-¿Buscabas esto?- Hiro apuntó a K en la cabeza con la mágnum que tan afanosamente había buscado el rubio

- Vaya si que eres rápido, ahora devuélvemela

-Umm ¿ y si no quiero, que harás? – Hiro estaba jugando con K, no se ponía así muchas veces, pero es que el americano le ponía cachondísimo y cuando él estaba cerca no tenía autocontrol

-Sufrirás más de lo que has sufrido en toda tu vida – El pelirrojo presionó un poco el mago del arma, y haciendo que K se levantase con él lo arrinconó contra la pared

-No creo que estés en la posición de decir eso – Hiro volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, él llevaba las riendas del juego, y K tendría que aceptarlo

··········**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**··········

-Está bien, que tal si me das un besito y nos vamos a mi casa – K sonrió amablemente, estaba dispuesto a aceptar su derrota

-Ummm está bien, pero YO me quedo con esto, me ha empezado a gustar este arma- Hiro se enganchó la mágnum en la parte trasera del pantalón, y dándole un besito casto a K le cogió de la mano y metiendo su guitarra en la funda de una vez por todas fue en dirección a la puerta, pero sintió las manos de K en su trasero

-Recuerda, que no me importa que la pongas ahí, la voy a coger igual – El rubio tenía una sonrisa perversa en su cara y miraba intensamente al rubio

-Si es cierto, pero creo que te convendría más cogerla en casa ¿ne? o.

-Si, tienes toda la razón - Cogiendo la mano del pelirrojo nuevamente salieron por la puerta en dirección a la moto de Hiro, ya que no podían dejarla ahí en NG records, la podrían robar. K se subió en la moto dispuesto a conducir, Hiro no protestó, si no que se montó detrás del americano y agarrándose fuertemente a su cintura este arrancó y se pusieron camino al piso de K

···············································**Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto…** ············································

-La Li HOOOOOOOOOOO – Shuichi llegó saltando junto a todos los que ya estaban allí. Sakano hecho un torbellino se puso a llorar de alegría al verle

-¡Por fin llegó Shindou-san! T.T Ya pensaba que no llegaba

-Ejejeje si, es que no sonó el despertador y tuve algún que otro problemilla en el baño esta mañana – Shuichi se golpeó su cabecita rosada y puso una sonrisa dulce intentando conmover a los presentes y recibir una bronca más reducida

-Sí, ya me imagino cuales eran esos problemillas ¬¬ - Hiro miró a Shuichi que sonrió avergonzado, y notó que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. La reprimenda que Shuichi esperaba no llegó, y es que todos esa mañana estaban muy alegres, más de lo normal; y cuando digo todos, digo TODOS, o sea que Yuki estaba incluido ( N/A: Que será lo que estuvieron haciendo esos dos por la mañana? jujuju )

Tohma tenía su sonrisa habitual aún más ancha, cosa que ya era difícil de superar; Suguru estaba de un buen humor que no era muy normal en él y le lanzaba miradas dulces ( N/A: Si habéis oído bien, dulces xD ) a su primo, con el cual últimamente ni se hablaba; Hiro y K no quería ni pensarlo pero estaban juntitos y todos dirían que metiéndose un poquito de mano, Noriko estaba como siempre y Sakano histérico de nuevo, a Shuichi le faltaba alguien pero quien…

-¡Hola na no da! – Ryuichi venía saltando y llevaba cogido de la mano a Tatsuha que venía corriendo tras él con dos mochilas ( N/A: Se había ofrecido él a llevarlas, Ryu-chan jamás se las haría llevar, bueno a lo mejor si… no no, nada de eso jeje )

-¡Ryuichi, Tatsuha por fin llegáis teníais de los nervios a Sakano! – Noriko corrió a coger a Ryuichi de la ropa y a apartarlo de Shuichi, a quien estaba aplastando.

-Si na no da, es que Tatsu-chan y yo nos hemos retrasado un poco ¿ Verdad que sí Tat-chan? – Miró a Tatsuha con su sonrisita dulce y abrazó más fuerte a Kumaguro

-Si jeje, es que hemos tenido un par de complicaciones al salir - Noriko abrió los ojos espantados

-¡TATSUHA¿Qué le has hecho a Ryu-chan! – Esta vez Noriko estaba enfada realmente, y como para no estarlo, con la descripción que había dado Tatsuha del caso por la mente de todos pasaban unas imágenes que mostraban a un Ryuichi aterrorizado y un Tatsuha pervertido acechando

-¡Que no he hecho nada de eso mal pensados!

- ¿Nada de qué na no da? Tatsu-chan y yo solo estuvimos jugando y comiendo dulces ¿A qué sí Tat-chan?

-Sí…

··········**FLASHBACK**···········

Era una zona de pisos de lujo, normalmente todo era silencio y quietud, hasta que unos pasos acelerados en la lejanía y estrepitoso grito se oyó

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa¡Tatsu-chan corre, corre que ya llegamos! – En el tercer piso apareció un castaño personaje de rostro aniñado con un conejo rosa en la cabeza, que sorprendentemente no se le caía y arrastraba a un moreno colorado por la falta de aire escaleras arriba

--¡Ryuichi¡Para un poco que me asfixio! – Ryuichi paró en seco ante el grito de su amiguito, cosa que hizo que Tatsuha se cayera por las escaleras (N/A. Mi pobre Tat-chan T.T lo que le hago pasar)

-¡Gomen Tatsu-chan, es que yo ya estoy acostumbrado, todos los días lo hago - Tatsuha habría esbozado una sonrisa sarcástica de no ser por el estado en el que se encontraba, al caer había rebotado hasta el descansillo, había quedado en una postura un tanto dolorosa, y le corría sangre desde la nariz por toda la cara, pero no estaba claro si era por los numerosos golpes o por la visión de su ídolo desde aquel ángulo, se veía terriblemente sexy con la ropa que llevaba, y ni en sus mejores fantasías se lo había imaginado así (N/A: Imagínense como debía de estar nuestro Ryu-chan para que el pervertidillo de Tatsuha no lo hubiese imaginado) Ryuichi vestía unos shorts de cuero MUY ajustados, con dos cinturones de cuero marrón clarito él, junto con cadenitas que repicaban cada vez que se movía; una camisita de seda blanca, que dejaba gran parte de su torso al descubierto, ya que además de llevarla abierta era muyyy cortita y unas botas altas de un color rojo oscuro que combinaban muy bien con su blanquecina piel

·····························································

**CONVERSACIÓN**

·····························································

**Irene: Ey Chibi-neko de que color puedo poner la camisa de Ryu-chan para que pegue con su pantaloncito de cuero negro? Blanca?**

**Chibi-neko: Lo tuyo es obsesión ¬¬ no me digas que también va a ser de seda?**

**Irene: Pues eso tenía pensado sí xD**

**Chibi-neko: Jaja pues... si blanca quedaría bien**

**Irene: Arigato! Y em oye las botas rojas o marrones?**

**Chibi-neko: ROJAS! Pero no de un rojo brillante chillón, sino de este rojo**

**Irene: Ese rojo va a quedar de maravilla muajajajajaja**

**Chibi-neko: Pos claro ;P**

·····························································

**CONVERSACIÓN**

·····························································

-¿Tatsu-chan porque no respondes¡Buaaaaaaaa Tatsu-chan se ha muerto por mi culpa! – Ryuichi se había acercado a Tatsuha, y al ver que este no reaccionaba pensó que lo habría matado, bueno en realidad no lo pensaba pero jeje así lo sacaría de su estado de shock, además sabia lo mucho que adoraba Tatsuha verlo en su forma aniñada

-¡Kyaaa! Ryui-chan no me mataste, solo que me dolió el golpe- Tatsuha había regresado a la realidad de repente al ver llorar a su ídolo

-¿Honto ni? – Ryuichi puso una carita de lo mas dulce y se sorbió la nariz ruidosamente, restregándose sus ojitos para limpiar las lágrimas

-Claro que no, sino no estaría aquí de pie ¿ne? – Tatsuha estaba reprimiendo las ganas de gritarle a su ídolo que si no tenía ojos en la cara, pero su rostro lucía tan dulce, tierno, encantador(N/A: Siii, y… apetitoso, y sexy, y… y, dejémoslo o me lo como yo -.-" e vez de Tatsuha)

-¡Kya¡Tatsu-chan! Eres tan dulceeeeeeeeee - Ryuichi de un salto se tiró encima de él, y Tatsuha no iba a desperdiciar esa magnifica oportunidad jujuju, así que los estrechó entre sus brazos hasta casi dejarlo sin aire, a lo que el otro respondió poniéndose de pie, y cogiéndolo otra vez la mano con una carita feliz, le hizo subir las escaleras hasta el ático de un tirón, acabando este agotado. Tatsuha rebosaba de felicidad, estaba en el piso de su dios, echó un vistazo y para su asombro la casa estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito, no es que pensase que Ryuichi no tuviese buen gusto, pero como decirlo… aquel piso no era del estilo de su honey Ryuichi

-Tat-chan… ¿No te gusta mi piso? – Tatsuha se percató que se había quedado paralizado en la entrada, y que el cantante hacía unos pucheritos que amenazaban en estallar en un terrible llanto si no le daba una explicación de su comportamiento

-¡No! No es que no me guste, solo que pensaba que sería un poco diferente – Tatsuha esbozó una sonrisa que tranquilizó al vocalista de NG

-Si, es que Tohma me ayudó a elegir la decoración – Ahora la cara de Ryuichi tenía unas suave y dulce sonrisa, a la mente del moreno venían unas ideas un tanto pervertidas para aquella noche que pasaría allí, pero las apartó, no quería asustar a Ryuichi y que no quisiese compartir la habitación del hotel con él

-¡Kya Tatsu-chan Kuma-chan no está!- El llanto desconsolado de Ryuichi lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Nani? – Tatsuha miró a todos lados buscando al peluchito de su dulce Ryu, no lo encontró, y una idea le vino a la cabeza – Vamos, vamos tranquilízate seguro que lo dejaste abajo cuando saliste corriendo escaleras arriba, solo hay que bajar y traerlo de vuelta

-¿Honto ni? – Ryuichi le miró con la carita bañada en lágrimas

-¡Hai! – Tatsuha le limpió su carita y le dedicó una sonrisita – Vamos ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo?

-Demo… es que esta muy oscuro fuera y me da miedo – Ryuichi miró fuera, dio un salto y se echó a los brazos de un Tatsuha ahora bastante compasivo

-De acuerdo iré yo a buscarlo

-¡Kya! Es que también me da miedo quedarme solito en el piso – Ryuichi se apretó más a él, como siguiese así iba a lograr despertar a alguien, por lo que el moreno asustado se separo un poco y le miró a los ojos, eran hermosos esos ojos de un azul intenso como el mismo océano

-Y entonces… ¿Cómo duermes por las noche? O.o – A Tatsuha le picaba la curiosidad¿quien había estado viviendo con su honey Ryuichi?

- Es que los otros días estaba Kumaguro T.T

-Esta bien, por que no bajamos los dos juntitos a por Kumaguro ¿ne?

-¡Haaaaaaaai! – Ryuichi se colgó del cuello de Tatsuha, al que casi ahorca, y restregó su mejillita contra la del monje. Quien ahogó un gemido ronco, pero que aun así no pasó desapercibido por Ryuichi, pero fingió no haberlo oído

-Ry Ryu-chan¿por qué no te bajas de mi cuello y buscamos a Kumaguro, seguro que se siente solito – Ryuichi negó frenéticamente

-Es que así estoy calentito que tengo frío¿ugh? Ahora que lo pienso estas muy caliente¿No tendrás fiebre no? – Ryuichi lo miró a los ojos preocupado con su carita infantil, Tatsuha desvió la mirada, no era fiebre precisamente lo que tenía (N/A: Si ya, lo que tenía era una calentura enorme xD)

-No no, no me pasa nada – Tatsuha forzó una sonrisa, su cara estaba totalmente roja, normalmente no se sonrojaba ante nada, pero sin embargo al más mínimo contacto de su dios, se convertía en un tomate humano

-¡Vamos a por Kumaguro!

-Ryuichi una preguntita ¿Cómo vamos a ir los dos si no te bajas de mi cuello? – Tatsuha sonaba relajado, pero la cercanía era demasiada

-Anda claro jeje - Ante la sorpresa de Tatsuha Ryu en vez de bajar le rodeó el cuerpo y se pegó en plan lapita a su espalda, restregándose contra el con todo su cuerpo – ¿Me llevas na no da?

Er… esto… ¡claro que si! – por muy canchondo que estuviese Tatsuha no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, llevar a su ídolo colgado de su cuello y pegado como una lapita con la excusa de que tenía frío era todo un privilegio, así que agarrándole por las piernas aunque tal vez demasiado hacia atrás (N/A: Véase trasero) para que no se cayese bajaron las escaleras en busca de Kumaguro. Como había deducido el Uesugi estaba en el descansillo donde aun quedaban restos de la sangre de Tatsuha

En cuanto Ryuichi vio a su preciado conejo se lanzó contra él y se puso a estrujarlo pidiéndole perdón, a Tatsuha le resultaba tremendamente graciosa la escena (N/A: Imagínense a un hombre de 30 años con aspecto de tener 5 estrujando a un conejo rosa llorando de emoción y diciéndole que jamás se separarían, además hay que añadirle que era el precioso ídolo de aquel potente morenito, si lo reconozco me encanta Tatsu-chan! Por muy pervertido que sea) De repente Ryuichi, esta vez con Kumaguro en brazos se lanzó al cuello de Tatsuha como una garrapata, cosa que pilló de improviso al monje y estuvo a punto de caer, pero tenía buenos reflejos y lo estrechó contra su amplio pecho

-Tatsu-chan ¿Por que no vemos una peli y comemos golosinas? - A ti si que te comía yo esa fue la respuesta que pasó por la mente de Tatsuha, pero claro esta, le dijo otra cosa muy diferente

-¡Claro! – Ryuichi puso unos ojitos tiernos y miró a Tatsuha extasiado

-¡Vamos a comer golosinas y ver una peli con Tatsu-chan! – El moreno lo estrechó más entre sus brazos, ya había aprendido a controlar su cuerpo, lo de antes solo fue una especie de shock, muajajajajaja

·········**Más tarde…**··············

El moreno se encontraba sentado (N/A: Véase tirado) en el sofá junto con una especie de garrapata verde pegada a él comiendo dulces y apretando a Kumaguro ya que veían una película de miedo, ocurrencia del inocente vocalista y aceptada por el no tan inocente monje (N/A: Se que lo de las películas de miedo es muyyyy clásico, pero… no he podido resistirme! Es que estaban en la escenita perfectaaaaa)

Tatsuha disfrutaba teniendo pegado al cantante, aunque le costaba aguantarse las ganas de lanzarse sobre el y comérselo allí enterito. Los dulces de Ryuichi se acabaron y este con expresión temerosa aunque decidida, porque quería que Tatsuha le hiciese suyo esa misma noche fue a la cocina dando comienzo a su plan para seducirle.

El moreno se quedó con Kumaguro en brazos, encargado de cuidarlo con una expresión confusa en el rostro, que se torno ilusionada y pervertida cuando Ryuichi entró con un botecito de miel y una cucharilla con la cual jugueteaba en la boca para después volverla a meter en el tarro en busca de más. Tatsuha estaba con la boca completamente abierta, la baba le caía por la boca, y cuando su ídolo se convirtió en Sakuma y se acercó peligrosamente hacia él, noto que alguien despertó y su cara se tornó un tanto sonrojada

Sakuma jugueteó un poco más con la cucharilla y casualmente se le cayó un poco de miel encima, cosa que aprovechó para quitarse la camisa. Un escalofrió recorrió a Tatsuha cuando vio a su ídolo quitándose la camisa y posicionarse sobre él, colocando los brazos a los lados del costados de este, dejándolo prisionero en aquel sofá de color beige

-¿Que te pasa Tatsuha?- Sakuma restregó su pelvis contra la del moreno, haciendo que este soltase un gemido quejumbroso, excitando más al castaño de reflejos verdes – Tienes un pequeño problemilla ahí abajo ¿ne?- Tatsuha tragó saliva, tenía toda la razón del mundo, las insinuantes caricias que estaba proporcionándole su ídolo con la pelvis habían terminado de despertar su miembro, que ahora estaba apretado en aquellos jeans ceñidos torturándolo – si quieres que te ayude tan solo tienes que pedírmelo – Sakuma sonrió sensualmente haciendo volverse lo loco al moreno que respiraba pesadamente – Pídemelo Tatsuha, se que lo estas deseando – El castaño se había acercado al lóbulo de su oreja y después de decir esto le dio una insinuante lamida en el, cosa que hizo que al moreno le recorriera una especie de corriente eléctrica mezclada con un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo; se revolvió inquieto debajo de su ídolo, intentaba pedirle lo que el otro quería, pero su boca estaba seca y no salía una palabra de su boca.

El vocalista notó la inquietud del chico y con una sonrisa malévola empezó a recorrer su cuerpo debajo de la camiseta de color azul que llevaba, poniéndole aun más nervioso e impidiendo que las palabras salieran de su boca. Sakuma rozó intencionadamente la entrepierna del chico haciendo gemir a este que se revolvía intentando decir esas palabras que se negaban a salir de su boca

-A ayu ahhhhhhhh – este ultimo gemido había sido provocado por un pequeño bocado impaciente de su ídolo en la curvatura de su cuello

- Oh está bien creo que podrás apañártelas tu solito, ya que no me dices nada – Y dejando a un aterrorizado y molesto Tatsuha, Sakuma se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la habitación para ponerse su pijama.

Mierda Esa fue la primera palabra que pasó por su mente después de que Ryuichi saliera dejándolo con una palpitante erección bajo los pantalones, gruñendo se dirigió a la habitación, no iba a permitirle a nadie que le dejasen así, no señor, violaría al castaño si hacia falta, pero él no se quedaba así.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación y arremeter contra Ryu cuando de esta abrió dejando a la vista a un Ryuichi con expresión aniñada que le miraba sonriente con Kumaguro en los bazos y una camiseta tremendamente grande que hacía de pijama de este. Esta visión hizo que Tatsuha se derramase dentro de sus propios pantalones poniéndose completamente colorado, suplicando a Kami-sama para que el aniñado Ryuichi, ahora en su fase dos no se diese cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, pero no fue escuchado, y el niño le miró con una carita extrañada y señaló a su entrepierna

-Tatsu-chan¿qué te ha pasado en el pantalón? - Mierda, mierda. Mierda Por la mente de Tatsuha sólo pasaba una palabrita no muy delicada precisamente

-Er… esto… nada que se me ha derramado una bebida jeje ara vengo, voy a cambiarme – Tatsuha salió corriendo hacia el salón donde tenía una pequeña mochilita con su ropa, suspiró, se alegraba de que Ryuichi no se acordarse de nada ya tenía bastante con soportar a Ryuichi mirándolo de aquella manera y preguntándole que, que había pasado. En la habitación Ryuichi ahogó una carcajada, su plan no había salido del todo bien, pero aun le quedaba el plan B, si no tenía sexo iba a conseguir que durmiese con él. En el salón Tatsuha ya se había cambiado y se dirigía a la habitación a darle las buenas noches a su honey Ryuichi, ya estaba más relajado y no iba a dejar que aquel "incidente" le estropease la noche, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Ryuichi sentado en el borde de la cama apretando a Kumaguro.

-¡Tatsu-chan! Menos mal que llegaste tenía miedo T.T – Ryuichi se tiró encima de Tatsuha y restregó su carita contra él, Tatsuha lo abrazó, ya sabía él que no debían ver esa película, pero en aquellos momentos su fuerza de voluntad no consiguió que hiciese lo correcto

-Oiii pobrecito¿Y que puedo hacer para que no tengas miedo? – Tatsuha puso expresión fraternal y sonrió dulcemente a Ryuichi, que utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no comérselo

-¡Duerme con Ryu y Kuma-chan onegai! Sinf sinf

-¿nani! Yo esto… - Tatsuha no sabia que hacer

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaa Tatsu-chan no quiere a Ryuichiiiiiiiiiiii!- Ryuichi empezó con su llanto chantajista que en efecto funcionó

-NO. No es eso, está bien dormiré con Ryu-chan – Tatsuha suspiró necesitaría toda su fuerza de voluntad para no comérselo

-¡Kya¡Tatsu-chan dormirá con nosotros! – Ryuichi comenzó a dar botes encima de la cama, Tatsuha echó hacia un lado las sabanas y se metió en la cama, en cuanto hizo esto Ryuichi se metió con él dejando de saltar y se acurrucó junto a él; temblaba de frío, así que decidió rodearlo con los brazos dándole un poco de su calor, acto que recibió muy bien el castañito, y sin más se fueron entregando a los brazos de Morfeo

····**Por la mañana**·········

Un chico castaño y uno moreno dormían tranquilamente en un apartamento de lujo, de repente una cancioncilla rompió el silencio de la habitación, era la alarma del móvil del castaño, puesta la noche anterior; el moreno fue a apagarlo pasando por encima del vocalista y de repente una peluche de color rosa se estampó contra su cara y el castaño chilló en sueños

-¡Kumaguro beam! – Tatsuha miró al dulce "chiquillo" con un leve tic en el ojo, estaba dormido pero aun así el maldito golpe le había dolido. Ryuichi sintió algo frío en su ombligo descubierto, abrió los ojos y vio a Tatsuha sangrando por el labio y la nariz, abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó de manera instantánea, mal hecho, ya que se dio un golpe en la frente contra el otro

¡ITE! – Sus voces sonaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, pero de repente Ryuichi le miró y con una carita de pena pero a la voz dulce le preguntó

-¿Por qué estabas sangrando Tatsu-chan? – Tatsuha dejó de reír y puso una sonrisita despreocupada en su cara

-Me diste un Kumaguro beam mientras dormías

¿NANI¡Gomen nasai Tat-chan! – Ryuichi se disculpó rápidamente preocupado por la salud del otro

-Jajaja no pasa nada Ryu-chan - Tatsuha se había levantado feliz esa mañana, como no jeje, estaba durmiendo en la misma cama que su dios

-Jejeje menos mal – Ryuichi sonrió con esa dulce carita suya y de repente…

¡KYAAAAAAA¡Que no llegamos al aeropuerto! Ese loco ex manager tuyo nos va a matar

-¿En¡Si yo aun no he hecho la maleta!

-¿NANI! Corre ha hacerla mientras yo voy al baño a ducharme – Tatsuha salió corriendo, con la misma rapidez que Ryuichi buscó su maleta para comenzar ha hacerla…

··············**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**················

-Vámonos ya que estamos muy retrasados – K empezó a meter prisa, bueno no podía durarle el buen humor todo el día ¿no? Todos sonrieron y cogiendo sus respectivas maletas caminaron detrás de K

-¡Allá vamos! – Shuichi dio un brinco y cogiendo su mano comenzó a tirarle para que lo siguiera, el rubio no se resistió, decidió que era mejor no enfadarse con su koi, ya que esa noche lo quería solito para él.

Un hiperactivo Ryuichi, junto con un feliz Tatsuha y un escritor tirado por su amante entraron los primeros en el avión que partiría en unos momentos hacia Yokohama, donde darían su primer concierto de la gira.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

·························································································································································

_**Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Holaaaa después de tanto tiempo he vuelto!Gomen gomen gomen es que tenía un montón de cosillas que hacer y no he podido escribir mucho por eso GOMEN! Espero que me perdonen por la tardanza, bueno pues después de disculparme tengo que decir varias cosillas jeje**_

_**1.Lo de Ryuichi y la miel se me ocurrió gracias a mi Chibi-neko, que le dio por traducir Honey en vez de por cariño por miel, y claro mi mente pervertida se puso a funcionar **_

_**2.Gracias a mis betitas Chibi-neko y Chibi-inu, ya solo me falta una betita que también se lea mis lemons, que se que no podéis con ellos pero de todas formas Arigato!**_

_**3.Respuestas a los reviews! Bien comencemos!**_

_**La primera por supuesto es…**_

**Hikari-chan_.- Ainx! __Wapisima eres un verdadero cielo ! ya sabes que este capitulito va dedicado a ti que me has apoyado incondicionalmente! Que ya sabes que me encantan tus magníficos fics y que espero tus actualizaciones!me ayudaste mucho!Espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo!Cuídate muchos besitos y te quierooooooo! Muakkkkkkkkkkk!_**

**Chibi-neko_.- Aiiiiiii mi celiaaaaaaaa cuanto la quiero yo!Ella y sus magnificas ideas que me da!Lo de la miel es que me dio esa ideita tan magnifica (ojitos brillantes y convertidos en corazón)_**

_**Bueno también sabes que este fic era y es para ti y para Car, aunque he añadido a la dedicatoria a mi Hikari, pero ya sabes mi betita eres la primera en leerlooooooooo(a no ser que se te adelante Car)**_

_**Besitos wapa cuídate y a ver cuando sigues con tu fic que me dejaste con las ganas! Te veo el Lunes Muakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!**_

**Chibi-inu_.-Wiiiiiiiiiiii laliho mi Car!Gracias por tu apoyo!Y pensar que al principio de curso tan solo nos saludábamos y ahora eres mi queridita amiga a la que va dedicado mi fic!A ver cuando te animas y haces uno!a ver si consigo que te guste mi parejita de Tohma x Suguru, que no me dirás que no son lindos!Ahhh!Y gracias por ser capaz de leer mi lemon!( bueno más bien mi intento de lemon -.-") Que te dejo solita en francés con Álvaro buaaaaaaaa! En fin a ti también te veo el Lunes, y me estoy imaginando tu carita cuando sepas que terminé el 2 capitulo!_**

_**Cuídate mi niña! Muakkkkkkk!**_

_**Ana.-Kyaaaaaaaa! Me escribiste un review!Aunque ni siquiera lo leiste -.-" pero en ti lo mejor que puedo esperar es tu grandioso review Que hoy es el magnifico día! 09-06-06!Ole ole y ole esa fecha! Jeje me extraña que leas esto pero por si acaso pos te encuentras con la sorpresita! Por cierto como van tus meercats? XD Nos vemos!Cuídate y besos wapa!**_

_**Y por último gracias (adelantadas) a Isa y Salva si leeis mi fic al final Aunque me extraña que lleguéis hasta aquí leyendo shounen ai pero como lo hagáis me va a da algo!Besitos a todos!**_

_**Para bombas, amenazas de muerte, críticas sugerencias, felicitaciones y demás mandadme un correito a mi dirección de msn o agregadme y gustosa hablare con vosotros**_


End file.
